1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fitting device or a connecting device for an ornamental accessory or a personal ornament such as a necklace, a pendant, or the like and, in particular, to a fitting device to be used in detachably fitting or connecting both ends of the above-described ornamental accessory which is formed in the form of a chain.
2. Description of Related Art
As a fitting device for connecting both ends of an ornamental accessory such as a necklace, a pendant, or the like which is to be put to actual use in the form of an endless chain, there have hitherto been disclosed many ideas. There are widely used such a construction in which a hook is engaged into a ring or one in which a fitting device provided on both ends is engaged by means of a spring force.
In wearing the above-described ornamental accessory, the handling for connection or engagement of split ends thereof should preferably be simple seeing that such connecting or engaging operation must be performed at the rear portion of the wearer's neck with his or her hands wound therearound. The above-described fitting device made up of a hook and a ring is relatively simple in connecting and disconnecting operation, but has a disadvantage in that the engagement is likely to be released or come out of engagement. The fitting device to be connected by means of a spring force, on the other hand, is relatively simple and handy, but it is accompanied with a trouble of having to release the spring force at the time of disengagement thereof.